FROZEN
by CreepyFan
Summary: Inspired by the upcoming Disney production of the Snow Queen.
1. Prolouge

**Frozen**

(The story begins with Pavel's voice, a white snow rabbit, narrating the story.)

Pavel: Oh, hi there! I bet you're here for a good story. Well, it won't be a good story. It's be a great story. So, let's get going, shall we? Now then, once upon a time in a land very far away there was a magic mirror, created by the devil himself. This mirror when looked at would turn anything beautiful horrible and anything horrible worse!

(The devil, a black shadow with red eyes and horns, goes around the earth, showing the mirror to the morals. Every time someone looks at it, they see the horror side of themselves. The devil laughs)

Pavel: This would please the devil as people would become ugly whenever they looked in the magic mirror. One day, the devil decided to show the mirror to the heaven.

(DEVIL LAUGHS)

(As the devil flies up, he loses his grip and he drops the mirror.)

Devil: NO!

(When the mirror reaches earth, it shatters into millions of pieces, which spread all over the world. One big piece remains on the ground when the devil comes down to pick it up.)

(DEVIL GROWLS)

(He then gets an idea when he turns to a nearby kingdom.)

Devil: (Grins) I know exactly what to do with this.

(Blackout)

Pavel: Okay! That's enough of that! Anyway, back to the story. Meanwhile, in the time of spring, there was this kingdom and on the mist of this kingdom was a little girl named Anna. She lived with her father and grandmother.

(In a meadow, Anna, at the age of six, is playing with her father while her grandmother sets out lunch.)

Grandmother: Come now, you two! Time to eat!

Young Anna: Oh, boy! Come on, Papa!

Father: All right, Anna. I'm coming-Whoa!

(Taking her father's hand, Anna leads him to the picnic. There, she spots a bowl of cherries.)

Young Anna: Grandma, these cherries look delicious!

Grandmother: Thank you, Anna. I know how much you love them.

Young Anna: They're my favorite.

Father: They were also your mother's favorite, too.

Young Anna: They were?

Father: Yes. And speaking of which, I have something that she wanted you to have.

Young Anna: A present? For me?

(The father pulls out a red garden box. Anna looks at it with confusion.)

Young Anna: It's a box.

Father: It's a garden box, Anna. Your mother loved gardening and she made this box before you were born. She wanted you to make your own garden just like she did. Maybe you can grow your own cherry tree.

(Anna hugs her father.)

Young Anna: Oh, Papa! I love it! Thank you! I'll go fill it up right now.

(Anna takes the garden box and runs off.)

Father: Stay where I can see you!

Grandmother: (Sighs) She's more like her mother every day. Your wife would have been proud of her.

Father: I know she is.

(Anna goes over to a pile of dirt and starts scooping some in her box.)

Pavel: Cute kid, huh? All right, all right, enough of that! Let's get to the most important part. Okay, now this kingdom was ruled by a beloved queen named Elsa. There was a king, but like Anna's mother, he passed away a while ago, so it can get pretty lonesome at the castle. In memory of the king, she has this special music box that was given to her from his majesty himself.

(The scene moves to the castle where the queen, Elsa, lives. She sits in her chamber in her night gown, holding a picture of her and her husband, the king. She sets the picture next by a music box, which she picks up. Else turns the key to open the box; it plays a lullaby. She smiles as the little blue jay figurine spins around with the melody. When the song is over, she sets the music box down.)

Pavel: Sadly, things wouldn't be the same for long.

(TAPPING ON GLASS)

(The Queen quickly stands to the sound and grabs a lit candle. She walks over to the window where the window, where the sound is coming from. Elsa opens the window and sees only hand mirror sitting on the window sill. She takes it by the handle and examines it. It looks like an ordinary mirror, but when she looks into the mirror, she sees the devil.)

(ELSA GASPS)

(She drops the mirror, which shatters into pieces. One piece the size of a grain of sand lands in her eye. She quickly covers her eye, screaming in pain as she falls onto the floor. Suddenly, the Queen's skin turns pale. Her fingernails turn into icicles. Her eyes and hair turn icy blue. A flash of light comes from the castle. The Devil's voice is heard from her head.)

Devil: Let this piece of the mirror blind her eyes with ugliness and greed! Let the pieces turn her heart into ice and her veins into snow! And let those around them be trap into winter for all eternity! (Laughing)

(Meanwhile, the ground starts to shake at Anna and her family's picnic. Anna turns around in horror.)

(ANNA SCREAMS)

Father: What is it, Anna?

Young Anna: Look!

(She point to a distance to an avalanche of snow heading in their direction.)

Father: Let's go!

(Her father helps her grandmother get on their horses. Anna is about to get on her horse, but turns back.)

Young Anna: My garden box!

Grandmother: Wait! Anna! Come back!

Father: Anna! Stop!

(Her father runs after her. Anna quickly grabs her box and then looks in the distance. She sees a dark figure riding on a wave of snow. The figure, who turns out to be Elsa, stops at the little girl. With her new physical appearance, she is wearing a heaving winter coat and hat. She just glares at the little girl.)

Young Anna: Who . . . Who are you? (No response) What are you doing here?

(Elsa pulls out her new scepter.)

(ANNA GASPS)

Father: Stay away from my daughter!

(He pulls out a pocket knife and charges for Elsa. Before he can strike, Elsa pushes him aside with her scepter. Anna runs to her father while her Grandmother comes to them with the horses.)

Young Anna: Papa!

(While they help the father get on a horse, Elsa holds up her scepter and slams the end of it into the ground. A blast of snow and ice spill over the land quickly. Anna, her father and grandmother hurry off to safe as the flowers die and the grass is covered in snow. Icicles hang over the branches of the trees. Animals in the forest hide as the storm come their way. The people in the village quickly run into their homes, including Anna and her family. They watch in terror as the blizzard covers their town. Within minutes, the whole kingdom is covered in an eternal winter, just as the Devil predicted. The Queen returns back to her new icy palace in the mountains. Pavel continues narrating.)

Pavel: Yes, the whole kingdom was covered in snow and ice and the beloved queen was now called . . . The Snow Queen. Unfortunately, things only got worse. With the winter cold coming in, people started to get sick, including Anna's father. Soon, he caught pneumonia and with little time left.

(One night, Anna's father is lying on his death bed with Anna and her Grandmother by his side.)

Young Anna: Don't worry, Papa. You're going to get better. Right?

Father: (Weakly) I'm afraid not, my dear. (Coughs) I don't have much time left.

Young Anna: No, Papa! Don't say that! You'll be fine and everything's going to be okay.

Father: That's not how it works, sweetie.

Young Anna: (Voice Breaking) But you can't go! You can't.

Father: Anna, look at me. This is a part of life, everyone goes thought this. It's my time to go and join your mother in heaven, but I want you to know this. Your mother and I loved you and all we wanted for you was to be safe. Promise me you'll stay safe and protected.

Young Anna: I promise.

(Tears fall down Anna's cheek. He turns to her grandmother.)

Father: Please watch over her.

Grandmother: I will.

(FATHER COUGHS)

Young Anna: Papa! (She hugs him) Please don't leave.

(Her father holds her tight with the last bit of strength he has left. Soon, he breathes his last breath and fells back on the pillows.)

Young Anna: Papa? Papa! No! Papa, please! Don't go! Papa, please don't go! PLEASE! (Cries)

(Her Grandmother comforts her granddaughter as Anna cries in her arms. Pavel continues narrating.)

Pavel: It's a sad sight: stuck in an everlasting winter without a father. Thankfully, she had her grandmother, who would take good care of her. As the years past, everyone starts to lost hope that one day the winter would melt away. No one had the nerve to confront the Snow Queen herself . . . that is until now.


	2. 15 years later

**Frozen**

(The story goes ahead 15 years as it is still forever winter. The village is quiet and calm. Pavel continues narrating.)

Pavel: 15 years later, the kingdom is still a Not-So-Wonderful-Winter-Wonderland. Crops are hard to grow in the snow and animals flee the land elsewhere for food. So, you can say that things aren't as great as they were before and with the Snow Queen still at power, people started to lose hope. Well, except for one person . . .

(Opening her window, Anna, now 21, looks outside and takes a deep breath in. She looks over a nest sitting on her windowsill and sees a Blue Jay and her baby inside.)

Anna: Good morning there, Miss. Jay.

Miss. Jay: Oh, good morning to you, Anna.

Anna: How's Junior Jay doing?

Miss. Jay: He's doing well. He just learned to fly all by himself yesterday!

Anna: Congratulations!

Miss. Jay: Thank you. Now, we can move elsewhere where it's warm and safe.

Anna: (Sadly) Oh, I see.

Junior Jay: Come on, Mama!

Miss. Jay: In a minute, dear. It's been wonderful knowing you, Anna. We truly appreciate all that you've done for us.

Anna: You're welcome. Fly safely.

Miss. Jay: Will do. Ready, Junior?

Junior Jay: Uh-huh. Let's go!

Anna: (Waves) Farewell!

(The two birds take off from their nest and fly into the wintery sunrise. Anna watches them leave sadly.)

Anna: So long.

Grandmother: (From another room) Anna! Please come do your chores!

Anna: Coming, Grandmother!

(As Anna leaves her room, the wind blows the nest off the windowsill. It lands on Pavel's head, who is sleeping in a barrel.)

(PAVEL SCREAMS)

Pavel: (Panicking) Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! AHHH!

(He trips into a pile of snow. When he looks up, he realizes it's only a nest on his head.)

Pavel: Oh! He-He. I knew that.

Anna: Come on, Pavel! It's time to do chores!

(Anna comes out of the house with her coat, boots and gloves on. She grabs a shovel.)

Pavel: I don't like doing chores.

Anna: Well, the faster we get to it, the quicker we'll be done. Now, help me shovel.

(All day, Anna and Pavel do chores like shoveling snow, feed the farm animals, and helping Anna's Grandmother around the house. While working, Anna thinks of what it would be like if it was spring again. How happier she and the kingdom would be. After a long day, Anna and Pavel come in just as Grandmother is making supper.)

Anna: All of our chores are done, Grandmother.

Pavel: Yes, finally!

Grandmother: I'm happy to hear that. Now, wash up. Supper will be ready soon.

Pavel: Goodie! I'm starving!

Anna: Actually, I'm not so hungry. May I please skip supper tonight?

Grandmother: Is everything all right, dearie?

Anna: Yes, I just need to lay down for a bit. It's been a long day.

Grandmother: Oh! Well, I guess it's-

Anna: Thank you, Grandmother!

(Anna heads upstairs to her room and closes the door.)

Pavel: Something's up. I know it.

Grandmother: I agree. I'll go see what it is.

(Grandmother makes her way upstairs. Meanwhile in her room, Anna takes off her coat and throws it on the bed. She then takes a jug of water that's sitting on her dresser and walks over to her closet. She opens it to her garden box, which has a little tree growing inside. There, Anna pours water onto the plant. Grandmother quietly opens the door and sees her granddaughter caring for the tree. She can get a hint of sadness in the girl's eyes.)

Grandmother: You miss them, don't you?

Anna: (Sighs) I wish I can see them again.

Grandmother: Oh, Anna. I understand how hard it is, but you can't change the past.

Anna: If there was a way to change it, I would.

(Grandmother turns to the tree.)

Grandmother: What kind of tree is this?

Anna: It's just an acorn. Nothing special.

Grandmother: Oh, but it is special. Once the acorns are just right, you can give them to the creatures that really need them. Sure, it's not useful for us, but it is for something.

Anna: I'm not sure if this one will last any longer than the last one. It needs to be in the ground where there's soil and sunlight shining on it. Not in my closet where there's none at all.

Grandmother: Well, perhaps when some of the snow melts, you can place somewhere where it can grow safely.

Anna: That's the thing! The snow will never melt and if it did, more snow is going to take its place. It's never going to stop!

Grandmother: You don't know that.

Anna: Well, maybe the Snow Queen does.

Grandmother: Anna!

Anna: And I know for sure that she doesn't understand. If she could just see what we are going through, she would stop this eternal winter. Someone needs to go and talk to her. Someone like me!

Grandmother: Anna! That's enough! You don't need to go anywhere. The Snow Queen is known to be a dangerous woman and you need to stay here where it's safe. I promised your parents I would watch over you and that I will.

Anna: But I want to make a change!

Grandmother: And you will one day, but not now.

Anna: But-

Grandmother: No buts. Now, you may come down for supper if you want.

Anna: I'm still not hungry.

Grandmother: Suit yourself. Goodnight, Anna.

Anna: Night.

(She walks out of the room, leaving Anna alone. The young girl walks over to her window and looks at the remaining feathers of the birds that use to live there. She then looks at her tree in the closet.)

Anna: I'm sorry, Papa. I can't just sit here and do nothing. But what can I do?

(Suddenly, some of the leaves on the tree blow away out of the window. Anna turn out at the horizon as the sun sets: the leaves blow in the direction of the mountains where the Snow Queen lives. She knows now she has to do something about this winter.)

Anna: I know what to do now. And I'll leave tonight.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Frozen**

(Nighttime comes and everyone is in bed, except for Anna. She sneaks pass her grandmother's bedroom and downstairs to the door. She has her coat and boots on with a satchel around her body. Quickly opening the door, Anna slips outside to the barn where her horse, Phillip, sleeps. The horse looks at the girl with confusion when she's grabbing her saddle. Just then, Pavel comes in.)

Pavel: Anna?

Anna: Pavel! What are you doing here?

Pavel: What are you doing here?

Anna: I asked you first.

Pavel: Well, if you must know, I was looking for a place to sleep since my barrel rolled off. Hey, are you going somewhere? Cause if you are, would you mind getting some carrots for me. Mmmm . . . Carrots.

Anna: I'm not going to the market, I'm (Looks around) I'm going to see the Snow Queen.

Pavel: THE SNOW QUEEN?!

Anna: Shh!

Pavel: (Whispers) Are you crazy? Do you know what will happen when you get there? She'll turn you into an icicle, then she'll crop you into millions of piece, and then she'll make a snow cone out of you!

Anna: I honestly doubt that.

Pavel: Well, I'm not going to watch my best friend get frozen. I'm coming with you.

Anna: No! You stay here with Grandmother. I know she'll be worried about me.

Pavel: Then why are you leaving?

Anna: Because I have to do this.

Pavel: But-

Anna: Pavel, no one is going to talk some sense into her. I'm the only one that can.

Pavel: How do you know that?

Anna: A sign told me.

Pavel: Hmm. I never knew signs could talk. I wonder what that DON'T EAT THE CARROTS sign in Mr. Rupert's garden has been telling me. Huh?

(HORSE WHININGS)

(Pavel turns around and sees Anna gallop away out of the barn and into the forest.)

Pavel: Anna! Wait! Come back! You have no idea who you're dealing with!

Grandmother: Pavel?

(Pavel turns to the sound of Grandmother standing at the doorway.)

Pavel: Oh, Granny! Ummm. I can explain.

Grandmother: Go with her.

Pavel: What?

Grandmother: Make sure she's safe.

Pavel: You mean you knew? (Grandmother nods) Don't worry, Granny. You can count on me to protect her. Hey, Anna! Wait up!

(Pavel hops in the direction where Anna rode off to. Grandmother waves a good luck, but as soon as the rabbit is gone, she lets out a few tears.)

Grandmother: I have faith in you, Anna.

(Meanwhile, Anna and Phillip ride deeper into the forest. As they go deeper, it gets darker. Phillip starts to get a little scared.)

(HORSE GROANS)

Anna: I know, Phillip. I'm scared, too. But at least it can't get any worse.

(WOLF HOWLS)

(Phillip gives her a harsh look.)

Anna: Or maybe it can. (HOWLING CONTINUES) Whoa!

(Phillip starts to freak out. Anna tries to calm him down.)

Anna: It's okay, Phillip. Steady. Steady! (SCREAMS)

(Phillip knocks Anna off into a pile of snow and runs out of the forest. Anna stands up and brushes off the snow.)

Anna: (Aside) Thanks for nothing, Phillip.

(WOLVES HOWLING)

Anna: Who's there? (Gasps)

(In the brushes is a pack of wolves, who look rather hungry. Anna makes a break for it as the wolves chase after her. She runs as fast as she can until she is stopped by more wolves. She grabs a large stick to defend herself, but the leader of the pack, a big, black wolf, snatches the stick from Anna, leaving her defenseless.)

(ANNA SCREAMS)

(ROARING)

(The pack turns to the dark where they hear a roaring sound. All flee except Anna, who looks closely at what is making the sound. Suddenly, a man named Kristoff comes out blowing into a horn.)

(ROARS)

Kristoff: (Laughs) Stupid mutts. Gets them every time.

(Anna stares at the man. He's 23-years-old wearing a fur coat and boots with a big sack on his back.)

Kristoff: What are you lookin' at?

Anna: Uh-nothing. You saved my life. Thank you.

Kristoff: Eh, it was nothing. I just did it for the fun of it.

Anna: Are you a hunter?

Kristoff: I'm a mountain climber. Why do you think I carry this spear and heavy bag on my back?

Anna: I'm sorry, sir.

Kristoff: Hey, it's Kristoff.

Anna: Well, Kristoff, I want to thank you again.

Kristoff: Sure, no problem.

Anna: Now, if you excuse me, I'm off. (Walks away.)

Kristoff: Wait! Where are you going? It's getting dark.

Anna: I'm going to see the Snow Queen.

Kristoff: What?

Anna: I'm going to ask her to stop this eternal winter.

Kristoff: (Sarcasm) You might as well ask for a cocktail and a pair of slippers while you're at it.

Anna: I'm serious!

Kristoff: Look, kid-

Anna: It's Anna!

Kristoff: Whatever. Anyway, you have no idea what you're doing.

Anna: Yes, I do!

Kristoff: Seeing the Snow Queen is like committing suicide!

Anna: You're just thinking that.

Kristoff: I don't think, I know. Besides, you'll never make it through those mountains without someone like me.

Anna: You wanna bet?

Kristoff: Oh, I don't need to bet, kid.

Anna: I told you its Anna!

Pavel: Hey, who's your new friend?

(Pavel comes in between the girl and mountain climber.)

Anna: Pavel?

Kristoff: Who's this?

Anna: Um, Kristoff, this is Pavel, my friend.

Kristoff: You're friends with a fur ball?

Pavel: Hey, bub! I'm a rabbit, thank you very much!

Anna: Pavel, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be home with Grandmother.

Pavel: She sent me here to look after you.

Anna: She knows?

Pavel: Yep! I'm here to be your personal assistant. That is of course you already have one.

Anna: Oh, Pavel. This is Kristoff; he just saved me from a pack of wolves. And he's going to act as my guide in the mountains.

Kristoff: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I didn't say I would help.

Anna: But you're a mountain climber. You know the mountains more than anyone.

Kristoff: That may be true, but I'm sorry. I can't help you.

Anna: Why? Because you're scared?

Kristoff: What?

Pavel: (Laughs) You're a scary cat!

Kristoff: I am not!

Pavel: (Singing and Hopping) Scary cat! Scary cat! Scary cat!

Kristoff: I am not a scary cat! Now, cut that out!

Anna: Then, prove it. Take us to the Snow Queen.

Kristoff: Never!

Anna: Oh, come on, Kristoff! Don't you want this winter to be over? Don't you want it to be spring again? Don't you want anything to change? Well, I do and I'm going to see the Snow Queen with or without your help! Come on, Pavel.

Pavel: Scary cat.

(Anna and Pavel start to walk away, but Kristoff stops them.)

Kristoff: Wait, kid! I mean, Anna. (Sighs) You sure you want to do this?

Anna: Yes.

Kristoff: Then I'll help you get through the mountains safely.

Anna: You will? (Hugs him) Oh, thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!

Kristoff: Hey, hey, hey! You haven't heard my rules.

Anna: Rules?

Kristoff: Rule #1: No hugging. Rule #2: You will do whatever I tell you to do. No exceptions! And Rule #3: Don't do any stupid. Any questions?

Pavel: Umm, I'm not sure about that last one.

Kristoff: Good. Now, let's go find somewhere to camp for the night. We'll leave first thing tomorrow.

(Anna and Pavel groan.)

(Watching them from the behind the trees is the black wolf. As soon as the group leaves, he disappears into snow and flies away.)


	4. Elsa the Snow Queen

**Frozen**

(The setting moves beyond the mountains to the frozen palace of the Snow Queen. All her servants are all sorts of winter animals such as polar bears, snow leopards, and bobcats. Wolves are her guards and penguins are her waiters. Two polar bears open the door to a penguin carrying a tray with a drink on top. He walks over to the Queen, Elsa, who is sitting on her throne with scepter at hand.)

Penguin: Your drink, your majesty.

(Elsa grabs the cup and takes a sip, but immediately sips it out.)

Elsa: What is this?

Penguin: (Nervously) Umm, you're normal ice c-c-c-coffee?

Elsa: Well, it's not cold enough! Take this back and make it colder!

(She slams the cup back on the tray.)

Penguin: Yes, your majesty.

(The penguin quickly leaves the room. A female snow leopard comes in with her manicure supplies.)

Leopard: Is her majesty ready for her morning manicure?

Elsa: Yes! Yes! Let's get it over with!

(The leopard starts to file her nails when a bobcat comes in.)

Bobcat: Your highness, Cero has returned from hunting.

Elsa: Then, sent him in! I don't have all day! (To the leopard) You're dismissed.

(Both the bobcat and leopard leave the room. The doors open and Cero, the same black wolf who attacked Anna, comes in.)

Cero: (Bows) Your majesty.

Elsa: Ah, Cero; my most trusted and loyal pet. I'm to hear that the hunt was successful.

Cero: Yes, your majesty. But, uh, there's something I need to . . . warning you about.

Elsa: Excuse me?

Cero: While I was hunting, there was this girl and this man and a rabbit and um.

Elsa: Is there a point to this?

Cero: They are coming here to see you as we speak.

Elsa: What? Impossible!

Cero: The man is a mountain climber who seems to know the range and I think-

Elsa: You think?

Cero: That they can easily get here.

Elsa: Easily? Please, Cero don't make me laugh.

Cero: You haven't heard the rest of the story. The girl wants to talk to you about stopping this winter.

Elsa: (Scratching her chin) Does she? Well, she's just wasting her time.

Cero: But what if they do get here?

Elsa: They won't. At least we won't let them get here . . . alive. Cero! Send your pack to the mountains and make sure they don't come an inch in this castle. Is that clear?

Cero: Yes, your highness.

(He runs out of the throne. The penguin comes back in with the queen's coffee. Elsa takes a sip.)

Elsa: Better.

(Penguin Sighs in Relief)

Elsa: But now I want something else. Bring me some ice tea! And make sure it's cold!

(Again, the penguin leaves. Elsa walks over to her window and watches as Cero howls at his pack for a hunt. All the wolves then follow their leader to the mountains.)

(Meanwhile early in the morning, Kristoff, Anna, and Pavel are starting their journey up the mountains. Pavel is riding on Kristoff's sack.)

Pavel: Wow! This is so easy. I don't understand why Mountain Boy here complains a lot.

Kristoff: Maybe it's because of the chattering rabbit on my sack who's making the weight harder to carry.

Pavel: Wait! Are you calling me fat?

(Kristoff just dumps Pavel on the ground.)

Pavel: Well, then. How rude.

(Anna looks up at the mountain.)

Anna: We certainly have a long way to go.

Kristoff: Still want to do this?

Anna: Yes and I'm not changing my mind.

Kristoff: I thought you might say that. Well, since you are still crazy, you should probably know a few things.

Anna: Like what?

Kristoff: Like first of all: you need to be careful of where you step. You might slip, fall, die and trust me: being so high up, you don't want that to happen. Right?

Anna: (Uneasy) Right.

Kristoff: Another thing: keep your voice down when up here. Your voice can trigger an avalanche.

Anna: AN AVALANCHE?

Kristoff: Shhh! (Whispers) Yes! An avalanche!

Anna: Sorry.

Kristoff: And one more thing . . .there's a monster up here.

Anna: WHAT?

Kristoff: Shhh!

Anna: (Whispers) Define a monster.

Kristoff: I'm talking about a 10 foot beast covered in fur, teeth, and claws. I call him Yogi.

Anna: Is he around here?

Kristoff: Oh, no. He lives more up top. Way far from here.

Anna: You seem to know about this . . . creature.

Kristoff: Tell that to these.

(He rolls up his sleeve and reveals three scars on his arm.)

Kristoff: A few years ago when I first climbed these mountains, I saw him and he attacked me. That's how I got these scars. But hey, it's better that being dead.

Anna: I'm sorry. You're very brave.

Kristoff: Thank you. And you're still crazy.

(Anna rolls her eyes and continues walking. Pavel isn't that far behind, but suddenly he starts to sniffle.)

Anna: Are you okay, Pavel?

Pavel: (stuffy) Uh-huh! I'm-Ah! Ah! AH!

Anna: Pavel, no!

(Pavel pauses and sighs in relief.)

Anna: (Sighs) That's a relief.

Pavel: Yeah . . . AHCOO!

(The sneeze echoes through the mountains. Suddenly, the group hears a rumbling sound. They look up and see as Kristoff predicted: an avalanche.)

Kristoff: RUN!

(They run away as the snow come tumbling down. Anna, Kristoff, and Pavel make their way up, but all of a sudden, the ground underneath them starts to shake. Kristoff throws a rope up to a tree on safer grounds. The ground starts to crumble: Pavel quickly hops across, but Anna starts to fall.)

(ANNA SCREAMS)

Kristoff: Anna!

(He grabs her hand just in time. They both hang on to the rope, dangling over the cliff. Kristoff and Anna glare over at Pavel.)

Pavel: (Sniffs) Excuse me.

Kristoff: You alright?

(Anna looks down; they're up really high.)

Anna: No!

Kristoff: Don't worry. We'll get out of this.

Pavel: Well, you better hurry because we got company!

(They turn to the other side and see The Snow Queen's pack of wolves approaching with Cero leading. Back in her palace, her majesty is watching the action through her specter.)

(ANNA GASPS)

Elsa: (Laughs) Yes! YES! Get them! Throw them off the mountain! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Kristoff: Hurry! Climb!

(Kristoff and Anna quickly start climbing up, but Cero leaps up to the tree and climbs up to the rope.)

Cero: Mind if I cut in?

(He raises his claws and is about to cut the rope until a rock hits his head. He turns around and sees Pavel.)

Pavel: Oops. (Chuckles Nervously) My bad.

Cero: You little meat!

(Cero charges for Pavel)

(PAVEL SCREAMS)

Pavel: NO! Get away from me!

(Pavel hops up to a tall boulder where it's safety. Kristoff climbs up to help him. He runs over and wraps his spear around Cero's neck. There, the fight begins.)

Pavel: Oh, that's it! Give him a left! No! I mean right!

(Anna, still hanging on the rope, swings back and forth; avoiding the sharp teeth of the pack of wolves. Finally, she makes it across. Kristoff, on the other hand, is struggling with Cero. The black wolf is able to pin the man down in the snow, but there, Kristoff kicks Cero off the cliff. He falls down the mountain as the other wolves retreat. Anna watches Cero lands on another edge; he's fine, but has a bad cut on his leg. He looks up at Anna with a growl and disappears into snow.)

(KRISTOFF WHISTLES)

Kristoff: Hey! Are you coming up or what?

(Kristoff lowers his rope from the tree to Anna as she starts climbing up. When she gets to the top, Kristoff pulls her up.)

Kristoff: Here, let me help.

(He pulls her up and gets her on her feet. Just then, Anna trips and lands in Kristoff's arms; she looks at his emerald eyes.)

Kristoff: (Chuckles) You best be careful next time.

Anna: (Lost in thought) Uh-huh.

(For the first time, they smile at each other.)

Pavel: Umm, hello? Can we move it along before we become someone else's lunch? Please?

(The two break apart quickly and look away awkwardly.)

Kristoff: Uh, yeah. We better keep going.

Anna: Right. Of course.

(Kristoff grabs his gear and starts to lead again. Anna shakes the thought out of her head.)

Anna: No. It's not impossible. Or is it? (Sighs)

Pavel: Anna!

Anna: Coming!

(Again, the group makes their way up the mountain.)

**Hey, guys. I hope you like the story and I apologize for the wait, but I got something for you:**

**I got some drawings of the four main characters: Anna, Kristoff, Pavel, and of course Elsa the Snow Queen. Just go to my profile if you want to check them out.**

**I'm sorry it took me a week to publish this chapter. I just started school and I'm working on a story for FictionPress. It's a wintery historical story like this one called ****Second to Great****. There's a link on my profile that goods to my fictionpress account if you want to read the story.**

**I'm going to try to work on my Gleefics, ****Golden Stars**** and ****The Glee Movie,**** for you gleeks out there and of course this story as well.**

**Thanks for your patience, your reviews, and loving the story overall.**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Meeting Mari

**Frozen**

(Back at the Snow Queen's icy fortress, Elsa is greatly disappointed at her wolves.)

Elsa: Disgraced! Pitiful! I expected more out of you stupid dogs! There will be no dinner for any of you! Now, get out of my sight!

(All the wolves, sad of course, leave the throne room. Elsa turns to Cero, who is resting on a cushion while his leg is being treated by the queen's servants.)

Elsa: I'm especially disappointed in you, Cero! How dare you let those brats get away!

Cero: How about you show a bit of sympathy for me?

Elsa: (High-pitch voice) How about you show a bit of sympathy for me-(Normal voice) HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR JOB OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A "PUP"-ICLE! (Holds her scepter up to Cero's face) Got it?

Cero: Yes, your majesty.

(She walks over to the window.)

Cero: (To servants) Royal pain in the butt.

Elsa: WHAT WAS THAT?

Cero: Nothing!

Elsa: That's what I thought. (To servants) You two! Leave us!

(The servants bow and leave the room. Cero gets comfortable on his cushion. Elsa looks out into the cold world.)

Elsa: They'll be here within days. There's got to be something to stop them.

(Then, a penguin comes in with a beverage on a tray.)

Penguin: Your hot chocolate, your majesty.

(Elsa takes the drink and holds it up to her lips, but stops.)

Elsa: Are you certain its cold enough?

(There, the penguin holds up the tray where Elsa put the drink back. The penguin leaves. Just then, she gets an idea.)

Elsa: Wait a minute. That's it! (Holds up her scepter) Let's see if they can handle this.

(She waves her scepter around and throws a blast into the mountain.)

Cero: A blizzard, your highness?

Elsa: Exactly. It'll be too cold for them to take another step. Perhaps if we're lucky enough, they'll freeze to death!

Cero: Whatever you say.

Elsa: Well, since you seem to be okay with the idea, you will go back to the mountains to make sure they're dead.

Cero: Sorry, I'm on bed rest.

(Angry, she takes her scepter and shoots out a snowball at Cero, pushing him off his bed.)

(CERO GROANS)

Elsa: Oh, look! You're up. Now, GO!

(Cero growls as he walks out of the room. Elsa turns back at the window.)

(Meanwhile that night, the blizzard that the snow queen sent does slow down Anna, Kristoff, and Pavel as they continue climbing the mountain.)

Pavel: (Shivering) Brrrr. It's getting cold!

Anna: Where did this blizzard come from?

Kristoff: I don't know, but I can't see a thing!

Anna: Neither can I! I think we should find somewhere to rest for the night.

Kristoff: I agree! But the question is where!

(Suddenly out of the harsh winds, they group hears a roar.)

(ROAR!)

Pavel: What was that?

Anna: Was that Yogi?

Kristoff: No! It's something else! I just-

(ROARING CONTINUES)

(Coming through the storm is a big silhouette. As they look closely, the silhouette turns out to be a . . .)

Pavel: BEAR!

(The bear spots them and charges for them. Kristoff arms himself with his spear as Anna and Pavel duck behind him. Just then, a snowball hits the bear's face. It was thrown by an old Asian woman named Mari.)

Mari: Shoo! Shoo! No food for you!

(The bear retreats. Mari turns to the group, who just look at her.)

Mari: What are funny faces for?

Haven't you seen old lady before?

Anna: We're sorry, we didn't mean to. It's just-

Mari: Please, there's no need to speak.

But am I ask, what do you three seek?

Kristoff: We seek for shelter for the night. If you help us, we would really appreciate it.

Mari: Appreciate it, you will. For I have a place for you to stay.

So come. Follow me. Follow me this way.

(Anna and Kristoff look at each other and then follow the old woman to her home. It's in a cave, but is blocked by a big boulder. With three with her staff, Mari opens the door. They step inside out of the cold. Mari leads them further down the cave to where inside be animals like bears, moose, deer, birds, squirrels, and chipmunks.)

Mari: Hello to all! Please welcome our new friends!

They'll be staying here until the blizzard ends.

Pavel: (To Anna) Does she ever get tired of speaking in rhyme?

Mari: Now, it is time . . . to eat!

Come, come! Do have a seat.

Pavel: I'll take that as a no.

(Everyone, including Anna, Kristoff, and Pavel, make a circle around a round table of food. There are fruits, vegetables, and some grass for the moose and deer. Pavel digs into the carrots. Some of the animals help Anna and Kristoff take off their coats. They both sit next to Mari.)

Mari: Tea for you?

With a cube or two?

Anna: Oh, yes, please. Thank you.

(Mari waves her staff and just like that, a tea pot pours tea in a cup all by itself! With two cubes of sugar added, the cup flows to Anna. She turns to Mari in shock.)

Anna: You're a witch, aren't you?

Mari: Ah! Indeed I am, but my powers are for good.

Sadly though, I'm always misunderstood.

Kristoff: That's why you live up here, right.

Mari: Yes, but it's not bad. It's much better than down there.

But now I ask; why are you three up here?

Anna: Kristoff is guiding me through the mountains, so I can see the Snow Queen.

(All the animals turn to her in surprise.)

Mari: The Snow Queen?

Or Queen Elsa, you mean?

Anna: Queen Elsa? Who's that?

Mari: The one who once ruled this land!

Until the throne fell into the wrong hand.

Anna: The Snow Queen's hand. What happen to the old queen?

Mari: The queen is still here, but not in the way you can tell.

For she's trapped inside. Inside her icy cell.

She cannot be set free, she cannot even shout.

With her heart frozen, she can never get out.

Well, enjoy the feast! Do keep yourselves warm.

For tomorrow will be the end of this dreadful storm.

(Mari walks away, leaving Kristoff and Anna alone to think.)

Anna: Trapped in an icy cell?

Kristoff: So, Queen Elsa is still alive! I bet the Snow Queen has her in her dungeon.

Anna: No. That isn't what she meant. She means something else.

Kristoff: What do you mean?

Anna: I don't know, but . . . I think the Snow Queen is not who we think she is. I think she's . . . Never mind.

Kristoff: Okay?

Anna: So, how come you live in the mountains?

Kristoff: Well, um, the villages are getting boring and miserable, so I came up here a taste of adventure.

Anna: Did you have anyone? Any family at all?

Kristoff: I had my mom.

Anna: (Chuckles) She kick you out or something?

Kristoff: (Firmly) She passed away. Guess that's another reason why I left; to get away from the pain.

Anna: I-I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, I lost my mother at childbirth and my father died from pneumonia when I was six. Luckily, I had my grandmother to take care of me.

Kristoff: And she's letting you go on this crazy trip?

Anna: Yep.

Kristoff: But why are you doing this?

Anna: Because I want to make a change and I'm not going to sit around and pray for one. Don't you want a change, too?

Kristoff: Well, it would be nice to have a change in weather.

(Anna Giggles)

Anna: You're kinda funny.

Kristoff: Thank you. And you're still crazy.

Anna: Am I just crazy?

Kristoff: No, you're so loud.

Anna: Shut up.

(KRISTOFF AND ANNA LAUGHING)

(They both look at each other's eyes and smile.)

(KRISTOFF CLEARS THROAT)

Kristoff: We, um . . . better be getting some sleep. For tomorrow.

Anna: Yeah, definitely. Excuse me, Mari. Is there anywhere for us to sleep?

Mari: Oh, yes, yes! There is, indeed.

Over here are the bedrooms that you need.

(Mari takes the three of them to the rooms. She lets Anna in one room, but doesn't let the boys in.)

Mari: Is this girl your wife? Your heart's duet?

Kristoff: No.

Mari: Then take the room on the left.

Pavel: Wait a minute. I have to sleep with Mountain boy?

Anna: Oh, come on, Pavel. I'm sure he doesn't snore that loud. See you two in the morning.

Pavel: Night, Anna!

Anna: Good night, Kristoff.

Kristoff: Oh, um, good night, Anna.

(Kristoff and Pavel head for their room.)

Mari: I saw how you looked.

That boy has you hooked.

Anna: Oh, no, no, no! We're just friends.

Mari: I can see it in your eyes.

And a witch like me never lies.

I bid you good night.

Rest well and sleep tight.

(Mari walks away as Anna goes into her room. She takes off her boots and lies down on the cot, thinking about Kristoff. Little does she know, Kristoff is doing the same thing.)


End file.
